generalspiritualityjmfandomcom-20200216-history
St. Germain
I have had a few 'hints' over the last few days that I should work with St Germain, and I am going to come up with a new devotional today incorporating a few ascended masters and Archangels who have been prodding me and poking me to work with them! lol. The first hint from St Germain was when I discovered on posting the challenge about ascended masters and realised that St Germain is believed to have incarnated previously as Merlin. I bought myself Wisdom of Avalon cards for Christmas (from Daniel lol) and have been drawn to working with Guinevere as well as Merlin. And I have a piece of Merlinite (Dendritic Opal) which I have reserved for my next manifestation wand when the bits and bats I need to make it come to me. Then, the second hint came today when I was posting about Archangel Zadkiel and during my research it transpired that St Germain was a patron of the Violet Flame of transformation and the Master who brought this secret knowledge to earth. I know I need to work again with the Violet Flame to transform my personal life and help me making the upcoming changes such as getting a flat on my own. So here goes! I find it quite spooky, first of all, that St Germain is variously believed to have embodied as a High Priest of Atlantis, Merlin, Sir Francis Bacon (great thinker of the Tudor Age), Christopher Columbus, St Joseph (guardian to Jesus), Plato and St Alban. I have knowledge of an Atlantean past life, a past life in the Tudor/Stuart era though in New England, and at least one past life in medieval/Arthurian times - if not more. I have visited St Albans and lit candles and said prayers in St Albans cathedral, as well as walking its gardens, many, many times while Silvia lived there. This certainly explains a few things in terms of why I should work with St Germain. It is believed that St Germain "ascended" to the spiritual vibrations after so many renowned incarnations on May 1st, 1954 (May 1st was my nanna's birthday). His final incarnation on earth was as Le Comte de Saint Germain, known as "The Wonderman of Europe", in the 18th and 19th centuries, who worked to establish the United States of America, spoke a message of peace and was an accomplished artist and musician as well as being known as an alchemist. In fact, St Germain has been regarded as having had a hand in alchemy throughout his incarnations, notably in his incarnation as Merlin. The idea of turning base metals into gold may have been an analogy, as surely the true alchemy is spiritual alchemy - turned a life into a charmed life, a heart into an angelic heart capable of unconditional love, a dream into a reality, an incarnate soul into an ascended soul. He has also always been concerned with the arts and therefore all aspects of creation and all aspects of love; he has also always been concerned with peace and unity from establishing the Knights of the Round Table, the Rosicrucian movement through to the United States. He is closely associated with the Age of Aquarius and the ascension, evolution and transformation of mankind having worked towards this throughout his incarnations. He works with the violet ray or freedom ray and brought the knowledge of the Violet Flame of transformation to mankind in his final incarnation on earth. His twin flame is the ascended master Lady Portia, and together they maintain a balance of freedom and justice from their spiritual retreat or "Cave Of Light" physically situated above India, and the corresponding "Cave of Symbols" over Wyoming, USA. In life, he is believed to have developed a healing system using 22 symbols which was the foundation for Reiki. (Can you believe this? I am doing my Reiki next year! And as for the number 22...argh...no comment! It is SUCH a master number for me.) He continued to return to humanity having already achieved his ascension through his earliest lives in history, so has intense power as an earthly manifestor through his magickal knowledge as Merlin and his resonance with the earthly dimension. Amethyst is a key crystal for working with St Germain (I believe I was given an amethyst pendant for Christmas...?) - particularly an amethyst cross, particularly the Maltese cross. His ray of freedom, justice, peace, light, magick and power is invaluable for all humankind and especially the children of the Aquarian Age - the indigos, crystals and rainbow auras. Working with St Germain will bring the flame of freedom to your heart - and you can do this by using amethysts at your heart centre, by working with the violet flame itself, and by invoking his presence or praying in his name, as well as by having or learning Reiki. A Prayer to St Germain: THE ACTIVE LIGHT SERVERS PRAYER "LIGHT, LIGHT, LIGHT, IN ACTION BLAZE, BLAZE, BLAZE IN, THROUGH, AND AROUND ME NOW PROTECT ME WITH THE INVISIBLE CLOAK OF A SERVER MAKE ME YOUR MAGNET, TO WHICH IS DRAWN ALL THE GOOD THINGS NEED TO COMPLETE YOUR WILL THROUGH ME IN MY PRESENT LIFESTREAM ALL BEING MADE MANIFEST IN THE HERE AND NOW." Source: Forum, passed on by word of mouth Other Sources: Ascension Research Center: Ascended Master Saint Germain InnerLightWorkes: Ascended Masters Q-Z, Saint Germain Crystalinks: St Germain Category:Saints